Rise of the New Ninja
|genre = Adventure Martial Arts Super heroes Comedy Drama|country = United States|language = English|num_seasons = 4|num_episodes = 120|runtime = 26 minutes|company = Man of Action Cartoon Network Studios|distributor = Netflix|picture_format = 1080p (HDTV)|starring = Ashley Johnson Hynden Walch}} is an American martial-arts superhero comedy animated television series created by Man of Action. It is a sequel to Trent: Martial Arts Extraordinaire. Plot A few years after the events of the series, Trent's daughter, Athena finds out about her father's secret and goes to proceed with his legacy as Lady Ninja. Characters Main Characters *'Athena Jackieman/Lady Ninja' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - Trent's 12-year old daughter who became part of the Ninja legacy of her father's behave. *'Darla Postilla' (voiced by Hynden Walch)- Athena’s best friend and partner. Supporting Characters *'Trent Jackieman/The Ninja Crusader' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - a hero **Paul Tylak and Laura Bailey as young Trent Jackieman. *'Kyle Jackieman' (voiced by Veronica Taylor) - Athena’s 10 year old brother *'Tonnathan "Tony" Kent' (voiced by ) - *'James Bodega' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - a cool kid in school whom, Athena has a crush on. *'Brianna Pennyworth' (voiced by Caitlyn Taylor Love) - a ditzy yet loyal high school student and one of the school's top cheerleaders. *'Bryce O'Landors' (voiced by Jace Norman) - a fellow high school student who is often know for his sarcastic sense of humor. *'Courtney D'Aboville' (voiced by Ashleigh Ball) - a French-Canadian high school who is a curious science geek. *'Detective Wesley "Wes" Griffith' (voiced by JB Blanc) - a hardworking yet grumpy police detective who wield a strong sense of justice. *'Kody Greno' (voiced by ) - a high school baseball player who is rather humble and kind and also very friendly around most peoples. *'Henry "Hank" DeWolff' (voiced by ) - a rather calm and collective high school kid who is James' best friends. *'Coach Marcus Coffinsmurf' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a former high school bully who now a kind and friendly high school gym teacher. *'Officer Frederick "Freddy" Fred" LeMalch' (voiced by Talon Warburton) - a young police officer who the son of Jacob where he, like his friend, formed a partnership with Lady Ninja. *'Mrs. Rodriguez' (voiced by ) - a Native American teacher who often seem rather hardworking and ambitious. *'Resse Lindberg' (voiced by Daryl Sabara) - a high school student who often seem like a bully but has a heart of gold. *'Donald "Donnie" Deckard '(voiced by Wally Kurth) - *'Mr. Dobbson' (voiced by Freddy Rodriguez) - *'Mrs. O'Conner' (voiced by Marion Ross) - *'Victoria "Tori" Thompson, Jr.' (voiced by Tara Sands) - *'Victoria Thompson, Sr.' (voiced by Felicia Day) - *'Dr. Benjamin "Ben" St. Valentino' (voiced by James Horan) - * Antagonists *'Dragon Lord Mok' (voiced by Keith Silverstein) - An evil sorcerer who was once a human being and turned evil by Lord Dragonort fifteen years ago. *'TBA' (voiced by Erik Dellums)) -TBA *[[Drox|'Drox']] - a sentient highly-advanced extraterrestrial squid-like creature who seek to conquer the universe by invading other planets. He is one of the main antagonists of the show. *'The Cult of Dragonort' - an evil cult plotting to resurrect Lord Dragonort and rule the Earth. ** *'Neo-Goblin Gang' - **'The Goblin Warlock '(voiced by Imari Williams) - a goblin-themed warlock-like villain who seek to continues the Goblin Prince's legacy. **'Augustus "August" Gage/Goblin Knight' (voiced by Jeffrey Combs) - a engineer who join the Neo-Goblin Gang and often help with most of the gear and wear a goblin-like knight suit where he wield a sword, as well. **'Charlotte Landsdown/Goblin Amazon' (voiced by ) - a high school dropout who became a member of the Neo-Goblin Gang who wield a pair of sais. *'Julia Archer/Crime Empress' (voiced by ) - a powerful British-American crime boss who often to rule the criminal underworld **'Maximus "Max" Cortes-Mendez' (voiced by Christian Lanz) - a Spanish-American mobster and one of Crime Empress' minions who wield a metal chain and sometimes often work alone. **'Leila Roman/Eagleyes' (voiced by ) - a young fellow minion of Crime Empress who is known for her adventurous yet hyperactive personality and than soon later get mutated into a bald eagle. **'Professor Gwendolyn "Gwen" X. Zimmerman' (voiced by ) - a scientist who help with the gear and equipment to help out Crime Empress and often act as a mother-figure to Eagleyes. *'Christos "Chris" Langstrom/Frogster' (voiced by Darren Criss) - a frog-themed villain who may seem like a comedic villain, but is somewhat of a serious threat where he often came up with plans and is a expert in the martial arts. *'Angelica "Angela" Akashima/Dark Ninja' (voiced by ) - a high school delinquent who is the daughter of the original Dark Ninja who seek to continues and honor her father's legacy. *'Ninja-Slayer' (voiced by Matthew Wood) - a powerful yet highly advanced robot who was one of Trent's enemies where he upgrading himself as he became more deadly than ever, becoming his own master in the process. *'Gray Scavenger' - a ancient yet ruthless demonic-like being who resemble a winged faceless-hooded phantom with razor-sharped teeth. *'Arachno Phantom' (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) - a mysterious arachnid-themed phantom who speak in a Mid-Atlantic accent had a love for the dramatic. *'Collector' - A man who collects alien technology. * Toadster '- a mute frog-themed criminal who spreads chaos around he goes. *'Legion of Vile 2.0, consisting of: Episodes Production Trivia * Category:Cartoon Network Category:Animation Category:Television Series Category:American animated television series Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:Martial Arts Category:Martial Arts TV shows Category:Superhero television series Category:Superhero comedy television series Category:Billy2009 Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Cartoon Network Original Shows Category:Man of Action Category:2020s American animated television series Category:Sequel series